Oral Blue
by Salnar
Summary: Bluebell Candy was trying to get Princess Deluge to forgive her. QUEENS spoilers. [Deluge x Bluebell]


**Japanese fanfic. Translated by me.**

 **Original author: バームクーヘン (Pixiv member ID: 4435391)**

 **Original title: 口の中はブルー色 (Pixiv story ID: 7771531)**

* * *

Princess Deluge hadn't met eyes with Lapis Lazuline the Third.

Since it's a long name, let's just use Bluebell instead. Bluebell was thinking about how she couldn't see Deluge's face, even though they were sitting in front of each other. Deluge was directing her attention to a book she's reading.

They were sitting face to face, it should be natural to look at each other. Especially when Bluebell had been calling out to her several times. Isn't it common senses to make eye contact when you're talking with someone?

But Deluge just wouldn't look at Bluebell.

Her line of sight was kept on the book. And when she finished reading it, she immediately looked for other things. Deluge basically ignored Bluebell whenever the latter called her name.

It really hurt to think that Deluge might have come to dislike her. But it's fine if she wanted to ignore Bluebell. If she wanted to be left alone that much, Bluebell wouldn't persistently stick to her. If Deluge was such a person, Bluebell wouldn't get involved anymore.

However, look. Deluge responded to other people. She was talking normally with Dark Cutie and Pfle, and seemed to think something about Snow White.

So why exactly did she refuse to react to Bluebell? Although Deluge stubbornly tried to ignore her, the signs of struggling was so blatant. Deluge was trying hard to not give in.

Was there any particular reason for this? Bluebell felt like there was.

Maybe she disliked Lapis Lazuline the Third. When she learned that the Bluebell she trusted in had been using her all this time, what must have gone through Deluge's mind? That time when they met at the ruins too, Deluge was looking at Bluebell's face with an unreadable expression, before losing consciousness.

What about Bluebell Candy herself? During the time she was acting as Bluebell, she did feel her own heart opened a little.

Back then, Bluebell guessed Deluge felt a little sorry for her, thinking she was a partner who was dragged into all this mess. And for Bluebell back then, Deluge was someone she couldn't leave alone.

Ahh. That's it. Maybe if she spoke to Deluge as Bluebell instead of Lazuline, the girl would soften somewhat.

Thinking that, she began to talk to Deluge, using the expression and intonation of Bluebell.

"Come now, turn this way and talk to me, Deluge?"

Wow. What an amazing face in response. It scared Bluebell a bit.

* * *

That strategy was a failure.

So it seemed Deluge didn't like seeing Lapis Lazuline the Third imitating Bluebell. That said, there is only one Bluebell Candy in the world and it is her, so what can she do?

Bluebell let out an amazed sigh.

"Deluge hadn't grown up at all."

"...Tch."

Bluebell nearly said "Are you Ripple?" before swallowing those words. It's not good to bring up another woman's name here. She had to pay attention to the atmosphere.

Apparently, Deluge's extraordinary feelings for Bluebell was stronger than Bluebell had expected. It made her a little glad, she guessed.

"Don't be so cranky, react to me a little."

When she tried to touch Deluge's cheek, a trident was suddenly thrusted at her neck.

So Deluge hated her that much huh.

Bluebell can extract the memories and thoughts of opponents into candies. During her time acting as Bluebell, she had used this power to give Deluge feelings that suited her purposes. If Deluge was angry about it, of course it's understandable for her to refuse all contact with Bluebell now.

If Bluebell is hated then she'll live with it. She wouldn't think about trying to make someone to like her again. Such a tiresome and lame way of living is nothing but unnecessary effort.

But the Bluebell part in her wouldn't shut up. It kept insisting that it didn't want to be hated like this. Otherwise, Bluebell wouldn't have bothered thinking about how to fix this Princess' mood.

"Come on, I won't take out any candy."

"..."

"Stop glaring bullets at me, Smile, Smile."

The trident's prongs were pressed to her neck. Their cold feel wasn't pleasant at all.

"Ok then, I will give you a candy instead of taking one out. If you eat this, I'm sure you will be addicted to smiling."

"..."

Deluge just silently knocked it away. Bluebell's right hand was a bit hurt too as collateral damage.

In retaliation, Bluebell really wanted to force-feed Deluge this time. She had always done whatever Deluge wanted up until now, and frankly, it's getting boring.

"Hey, pass."

Bluebell thew out some candies, successfully drawing Deluge's eyes away for a moment.

One moment was enough. Bluebell grabbed the trident's spears, yanked it from Deluge's hands and tosses it aside. Then she narrowed the distance between them and pushed a candy in between Deluge's lips.

As Bluebell tried to send the candy in, their tongues tangled and she got a taste.

She wanted to praise herself for both the dedicated service and the candy's so-so taste. When she released Deluge's lips and cut the saliva string between them, Bluebell put her hands behind her head and laughed.

"How is it? Did your Candy-chan taste good after all this time?"

The next moment, an icicle stood in the place where Bluebell had been.

It's so tiring being the companion of a Princess, Bluebell sighed.


End file.
